1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the popping of popcorn kernels with microwave energy, and pertains more particularly to a method and paper bag package utilizing a susceptor patch and microwave shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, shielding is not new as far as microwave cooking is concerned. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,641 granted on Dec. 2, 1986 to Richard K. Brown for "FRUIT AND MEAT PIE MICROWAVE CONTAINER AND METHOD" discloses the shielding of the bottom and sides of a paperboard insert containing a food product. A microwave interactive layer or susceptor medium is located above the food for the purpose of converting microwave energy into heat in order to brown and crisp the surface of the food contained in the insert. The patented container is intended to be used for refrigerated or frozen foods, but would be unsuitable for popping popcorn.
Another prior art situation of interest is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,341 issued ON Jan. 28, 1986 to Richard K. Brown for "SIDE VENTED AND SHIELDED MICROWAVE PIZZA CARTON." In this instance, no susceptor is utilized, even though a shielding material covers the upper portion and sides of the food; the amount of microwave energy entering the food is thus restricted to entering through the bottom of the carton. The carton in this instance, while suitable for heating pizzas, would be unsuitable for popping popcorn kernels.